Little Moments
by Cantar
Summary: There were no fireworks...it was a slow process especially after Jean dead...so it wasn't easy that they fall together...Logan/Scott...Slash


Little Moments

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything! But sure wish I did…oh the fun I could have!

A/N: Logan wasn't in love with Jean but there was a friendly flitting. Oh and the scene changes are in the middle are past memories the one it starts with is the present.

Present

Scott lazed in a small forest clearing dazing in and out of sleep lightly. The birds sang an odd busty lullaby to him causing Scott to smirk. The sun filtered through the dense trees just enough to warm him in his blue jeans and tight navy blue shirt.

"Whatcha doin' Slim?" Logan asked from his perch on a tree. Scott mumbled something softly that Logan jumped down to Scott's side saying, "What did you call me?"

Scott smirked rolling over crunching leaves as he went before standing camouflaged in fall's dead leaves. "I called you a cat that you shouldn't be called Wolverine if you hang out in trees," Scott said chuckling at Logan's expression. "Then again Wolverine the animal is part of the weasel family and I'm sure they climb trees," Scott said dodging Logan who launched at him.

"Take that back," Logan said turning to attack again to miss Scott by inches. Scott laughed and danced around the clearing making Logan chase him as he sang, "Make me."

Logan smiled he had been waiting for those words before tackling Scott to the ground straddling him trickling Scott into a fit of giggles. Logan smiled he hadn't heard Scott laugh so much since Jean dead two years ago.

Scott had been getting better slowly but he still had that sadness that hung around him as fog did the ground. Logan couldn't smell the sadness as he trickled a withering Scott only happiness and love. Love?

He stopped watching Scott's tanned face blush red from lack of oxygen and laughter. "Take it back Slim or you'll regret it," Logan said sliding out his metal claws wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Scott taunted as a child would who didn't want to give up their favorite toy. Fear slightly clouded Scott but Logan didn't give it a chance to emerge before he attacked Scott with his lips sheathing his claws.

Logan's hand trailed Scott's jaw tilting his head comfortably for both of them. Scott leaned into the kiss bring his hands to lock behind Logan's neck, his fingers grasping onto Logan's black hair.

Logan gave a low moan in the back of his throat as Scott teased open his mouth with his warm wet tongue.

- - - - - - - -

_A Year and Some Months Ago_

_Logan and Scott had actually gotten close after Jean's death. Logan was the fire that kept Scott going and not dying off as well. Scott was grateful for Logan especially for those days when he didn't want to leave his bed. _

_Logan would bang his way into the room pick up Scott as if he weighted nothing taking him to the restroom stripped him of his clothes sometimes by metal claws before he was showered roughly by calloused hands._

_Scott wouldn't react throughout the process just stare at the wall as Logan cleaned him and dressed him. He wouldn't say a word as Logan made him walk down the stairs to the ground floor to the empty kitchen where Logan would make them breakfast._

_Logan would put on the radio and sing along to it often trying to get a raise out of a motionless and speechless Scott. "Slim you want bacon too or cereal?" Logan would pause his motions and glance at Scott._

_No answer would come and Logan would step up to Scott and glare at the ruby shades trying to see into his eyes. They would be so close that they breathed each other's air but it wasn't anything MORE back then just helping Scott survive. _

_Scott would look at Logan seeing the fear and pain that he had for Scott made him sigh onto Logan's mouth before croaking a response, "Eggs and bacon no cereal." Logan would reward Scott with a smile running his hand though Scott's soft hair, a gesture of affection._

"_No problem Slim," Logan went back to his cooking singing along with a song._

_-----------_

_Two Months After_

"_We're moving," Logan said bursting into Scott's room unannounced to find Scott dressing in jeans and a shirt. Scott frowned saying, "Moving?" _

_Logan smiled brightly replying, "I got us a big room on my floor next to a big window with a seat and all our things should fit comfortably…oh and I got two twin beds that should fit us and we can have separate sides of the room." _

_Scott was sitting down putting on his shoes listening to Logan talk about the room. He looked up seeing Logan in a shade of red before he said, "What makes you think I want to leave this room?"_

_Logan scowled at Scott striding forward lifting the man onto his feet saying, "That's why we're moving Slim because you don't want to leave this room. It ain't good for ya. I get a headache just coming in here in the mornings with the smells." _

_Scott frowns then he grows angry, "No one told you to take care of me, Logan. So if the smells bother you so much then stay out," shoving weakly at Logan. Scott's muscle mass had lessen since he didn't do much of everything. Logan winced not from the shove but from the amount of energy it took Scott to just shove him._

"_Well you don't get a say in what I care about…and we're moving that's final," Logan said glaring into the ruby shades finding Scott's eyes focused on him. Scott groaned making a slow track out the room. Logan winced at every slow step but a fire lit in the pit of his stomach telling him that Scott would get better it would just take time._

"_You're not going any where," Logan said grabbing and wrapping his arms around Scott's waist. Scott wiggled to be release and ended up tiring himself saying, "I'll not help you in this act of injustice." Scott felt Logan's rumble of laughter against his back and relaxed._

_Logan leaned his head on Scott's shoulder replying, "Then I'll just toss out everything including your clothes and we'll have to go shopping with Marie, Kitty, and Jubes to the mall. I'll let them dress you like a Barbie doll." Scott gasped clutching Logan's arms asking, "You would do that to me?"_

"_Come on Slim. I'll make the girls be nice to ya and tell them that they can't remove your underwear only," Logan laughed as Scott wiggled in his embrace. "No Slim I wouldn't do that to ya but your going to help me pack as are the others. Marie is collecting them," Logan said softly running his fingers across Scott's chest in a soothing style. Scott relaxed again panting for breath as Logan held him tightly; he was tired again after just waking an hour ago._

"_Don't worry Scott. I'll take you to the room and put ya on the window seat to rest then you can come and help the girls and me pack up. Bobby and Kurt are fixing up the beds, you can supervise," Logan said walking slowly with Scott in his arms as they took their steps toward Logan's floor, one up._

_They entered the room to find Bobby and Kurt yelling at one another "Hey, Hey! What's going on?" Logan yelled as Scott wiped away sweat from his brow tired from the walk and ready to sleep again. Logan smirked thinking that Kurt had gotten very good with the English language. _

"_Nothing," Bobby said shoving a piece of paper behind his back. "Nothing that we've can't handle Mr. Logan," Kurt said watching Scott walk toward a cushioned window seat sighing from the effort that tired his body._

"_You're excited Mr. Summers to be moving," Kurt asked teleporting to Scott's side in a blink of an eye. Scott stared out the window avoiding eye contact, his mouth tightening into a thin line. "He's not," Logan said sliding in next to Scott who leaned into his warmth without any real thought still not responding._

_Logan sighed, his fingers danced into Scott's soft clean hair inhaling the mango that Scott used before Scott was lulled into a light sleep. Bobby watch the scene blushed and turned to pay attention to the plans again before connecting the frame. _

"_I'm gonna leave him here to rest. The girls and I will move everything that's his into the room. 'Ro will pack Jean's stuff to use later or give away. We'll break in four hours for lunch. If he wakes and needs anything, call me," Logan commanded leaving the two fussing men behind and a sleeping man who was very close to death's door. _

_Four Hours Later_

"_Ow," Marie entered the room with a box that easily out weighted her. Scott chuckled as he was carried through the door by Logan; his legs had given out as he tried to carry the box that Marie had bought in. "Sorry," Scott whispered his head lulling against Logan's bare shoulder. Marie turned to smile brightly at Scott; she thought that Logan and Scott would make a good couple if they ever got past this first. _

"_Come on Scott, now that your sure that Marie didn't hurt herself with the box lets all of us meet the others in the garden to eat," Logan said as Scott nodded slightly._

_----------------_

_Six Months After That_

_Scott woke up to a noise in his room. "Logan," Scott whispered searching for his glasses only to have a hand on his tucking said hand comfortably back under his covers._

"_It's okay Slim. I'm the one up and about. Go back to sleep, you still got a couple of hours," Logan breathed into his ear sending a shiver down Scott's back before a chaste kiss was placed on his cheek and fingers danced in his hair._

"_M'k," Scott mumbled sleep taking him away again._

_Logan exhaled and pulled away from Scott…god the touch burned his skin. He couldn't believe he was having feelings for Scott…and not a "you're my best pal" feelings NO they were the "I want to be with all day, touch and kiss you breathless every second we are together," feelings._

_Logan padded barefoot to the living room to sit in a lush sofa to listen to the mansion as it slept at night. He heard it then small footsteps trailing toward him. Logan leaned against the sofa sighing; Scott was looking for him. Hadn't he escaped the room to be away from Scott AND THEN here comes Scott looking for him._

_He kept his eyes closed, his breathing even and was partly laid out on the sofa. Logan could play dead as any good possum. He heard Scott sniffle and tensed his muscles against jumping up to check him over._

"_Logan," Scott whispered trailing his fingers lightly on Logan's relaxed face. Scott couldn't sleep without Logan, he would admit it to only two people if it meant that Logan wouldn't leave their room…leaving him alone._

"_Scott," Logan mumbled opening one eye before sitting up pretending to be wake up. He rubbed his eyes, they felt heavy, he needed sleep. _

_His heart ached at the sight of Scott whose sleepwear swallowed his frame, his face a mixer of sleep, worry, and fear; he twisted his fingers in knots waiting for Logan to say something. Logan bites back the smile that threatened to grace his lips…he loved Scott; he loved when Scott was rough and soft when Jean was alive….he loved Scott now even when he seemed weak and innocent._

_Logan LOVED Scott Summers!_

_----------------------------------_

_A Week Later_

_Scott watched as Logan lifted weights in the gym, how Logan was so focused. Scott never thought he had seen Logan so focused before besides when he was drinking from a pack of beers after a long week._

_Scott frowned, he suddenly realized he hadn't seen Logan drink since…since Jean dead. He must be wrong….Logan, his Logan couldn't go without a beer for a day. BUT then again HIS Logan was….WAIT…HIS Logan?_

_Scott stood straight watching as Logan finished off his set then stood glistening in sweat…wow! The single thought ran through his mind which suddenly went blank as Logan finally saw him and smiled. Scott's legs went weak, he found himself leaning against the doorframe for support._

_Logan rushed to him collecting Scott gently into his huge arms. Scott turned bright red at how gently Logan was holding him THEN a thought hit him suddenly…Logan had always held him gently, caringly, lov…he cut the word off because he wasn't ready to think about that._

_Scott looked into Logan's face and saw such concern for him that Scott managed a weak smile. Logan sighed against him saying, "You sure you're feeling okay Slim…I can take you to see the Fur Ball." Scott smiled more replying, "No, I'm fine. I actually came looking for you….wanted to know if you wanted to do lunch by the beach today. I um I feel like getting some sun today."_

_Scott's heart nearly stopped at the look of love Logan gave him before it flit away replaced by an amused one saying, "Sure…I could use some sun too. You get all that ready and I'll hit the shower and meet you at the car." Scott nodded and finally realized Logan was still holding him. "I need you to let go," Scott whispered staring into Logan's melted chocolate eyes every emotion displayed for Scott to see…he could clearly read that Logan didn't want to let him go but he did slowly._

"_See ya in a bit Slim," Logan grumbled leaving Scott to ponder these thoughts._

_-----------------------------_

_One Month After That_

"_Come on Slim…it's just a soda drink it," Logan watched as Scott sniffed the soda from the can before gulping down the sugary drink._

"_Wow, that was very gassy," Scott said hiccupping before sneezing causing the on lookers to laugh. "You're suppose to drink it not inhale it," Logan teased Scott who turned to stick out his tongue._

_It was a good day, today as Logan managed to get Scott to play and have lunch with the others. They were currently out of bottled water so Logan had given Scott a soda can whom looked at it with horror. Professor Xavier turned to men saying, "It isn't that bad Scott. I, myself have tried a few of the beverages. I find they give me a rush on slow days."_

_Logan chuckled as an image of a sugar rushed Chuck wheeled down the hallways of the manor yelling "Yepiee" at the top of his lungs. Professor Xavier chuckled as well responding, "I don't think I've ever tried that many Logan."_

_Scott frowned at bit at being out of the conversation before Logan wrapped an arm around him in a comforting manner saying, "Don't hurt yourself." Scott smiled shrugging off Logan's arm so it slide down to his waist were it stayed throughout the meal._

_Logan and Scott didn't really seem to mind the closeness they were use to it since Logan 'dogged' Scott day in and out. The closeness was just something they did everyday even in the confines of their room. Scott would read aloud and Logan would squeeze beside him on the window seat lying out with Scott on his chest as he read adventures of characters Logan never heard of. _

_Scott would animate his deep voice to some of the characters making Logan laugh as his fingers teased Scott's hair into a tingled mess, he would later complain as he combed them out in slight pain. _

_Everyone else at the table did take notice of the gesture but no one dared voice their interest to see if both men would become an item. Many of the students thought it would be a good thing for Scott to have someone to love again. A lot of the other students were enjoying the perks of having a happy Logan around the household. The adults of the manor were half and half about the situation but whatever made both men happy would be fine with them._

_Scott helped after lunch cleaning along side Logan who was singing to a radio with Marie. They sounded wonderful if you put your hands on your ears…muffled made everything sound nice. Marie slapped Scott's arm at the comment only to have Logan gently shove her away with his hip._

"_Play nice," he growled making Scott laugh and slip on a puddle of water that managed to escape the sink only to be caught by Logan. "See its dangerous to have ya messing around in the kitchen," Logan said straighten-ing Scott on his feet. He dropped to a towel on the floor to wrap up the mess only to have Marie pick up the mess herself._

"_Thanks," Scott whispered a little shaken but then Logan smiled at him and he felt better. "Logan, I was wondering if maybe we can see Hank today," Scott asked his hands were soap suds decorated his pruney skin._

_Logan's head jerked up to turn to Scott, his senses checking over Scott faintly aware of Marie at the table listening as worry waved off her. "You sick, Slim," Logan asked turning fully to stare at the man beside him. _

_Scott shook his head glancing at Logan saying, "I want to start training again besides the two classes that the Professor gave me to teach." He waited for Logan to blow up at him about all the things that could go wrong or how he shouldn't force himself._

_Logan was teaching woodshop, the danger room, running perimeter checks, become a chaperon to Friday night movie and Saturday morning mall shopping add all that to taking care of Scott THEN have Scott added the stress of him being injured…it would probably break Logan._

_Scott had no idea how he did it…so instead he waited to be told no. "Sounds good," Logan said returning to washing and drying the last of the dishes. He let the waters from both sinks drain, wipes Scott's hands clean and dry before tossing the rag into a basket under the sink. _

_Scott was silent. _

"_You mean it," Scott asked facing Logan and wanting to hug the man but not in front of Rogue while she was there. Logan gave him, a special smile the one that was only for Scott saying, "Yes. Slim if you want to go into training again. I don't see the harm in it…you want it go after it."_

_Scott smiled and couldn't resist the urge to hug Logan anymore. He throws his whole body at Logan who caught him with ease and held him close. Scott chuckled when Logan cleared his throat and he released him looking at Rogue with a smirk._

_------------------------_

_Two Weeks Later_

_Scott trotted up the stairs everything hurt and he felt sick to his stomach dinner had not settled well. He finally made it to the room where Logan was grading papers at the desk that Scott begged Logan to get, it was nestled between both beds._

"_Hey, how was your first day?" Logan asked scribbling something on a paper not looking at him. Scott tried to force his limbs to move quickly to the restroom to hide but then Logan looked up._

"_Scott!" Logan yelled getting to his feet and standing in front of him in two blinks. Logan touched his face lightly over a bruise that was forming on his cheek near his eye, busted lip, a nosebleed that had stopped hours earlier but still smeared the skin red and pink. "I'm fine Logan just rusty," Scott said letting Logan examine him. "I'm proud of you," Logan breathed onto his face and Scott shivered yet he smiled. _

"_Come on. I'll draw you a hot bath and soak some cold rags for your eyes as you wash," Logan said smiling at Scott before walking into the restroom. Scott began to undress behind Logan's bend body grasping a towel to tie around his waist saying, "Don't forget the bubbles." Logan glanced at Scott the smile he had in place filtered a little before he nodded pouring two tablespoon size soap bubbles into the tub watching them suds up._

_When Logan turned saying he would get the ice for the clothe for Scott's eyes, he was staring at Scott's beautiful tanned muscles skin and butt, he looked away to hear Scott moan as he slide deep in the hot water._

"_I'll be back with the ice for the rags. You need anything while I'm down there," Logan asked looking at Scott's head lull back onto the edge of the table, a towel pillowed beneath him. "Tea, please. My stomach hurts," Scott said burping suddenly blushing pink. _

_Logan laughed leaving the room as it started to stream up from the heat._

_Scott grinned letting the heat take away his aches and pains and he was so relaxed he actually drifted off to sleep awaking when Logan took his glasses replacing them with cold rags to slow the swelling down. Then Logan began to message Scott's shoulders working at knots that would make a masseuse rich. _

_Scott moaned at the release from the tight spots and leaned into Logan's touch. Logan stopped after a few minutes changing the cold clothes and handing Scott the tea which he drank easing the tightness in his stomach._

_Then Logan washed his hair and Scott purred into the touch, his headache easing from his body. "Wash up then I'll give you a body message so you'll sleep great and won't be sore in the morning," Logan said stepping from the room with the empty cup._

_Logan paced in the room…he had a heavy feeling in his gut that if he stayed, he would end up making love to Scott when they both weren't ready. "Logan, help," Scott whimpered from the restroom then Logan rushed in. Scott was leaning on the counter skin dripping wet, towel dangerously close to falling, and eyes squeezed shut._

"_I'm here," Logan said retying the knot around Scott's wrist, he grabbed a cold clothe from the sink and placed it in Scott's hand who placed it upon his eyes. Logan grabbed another towel and began to roughly dry off Scott's skin. Scott moaned with pleasure that rose against him which caused Logan to stop his motions._

"_That to hard for ya Slim," Logan asked as a tingle of arousal entered his nostrils. Scott shook his head not trusting his voice as Logan led him to his bed. Scott lay on his belly as cool cream hit his skin sending a shudder through him. Logan's hands spread the cream warming it before the fingers worked there magic on the tense spots._

_Scott moaned arcing into the touch and he began to have an erection…well his body hadn't had sex in almost seven or eight months. Logan closed his eyes and inhaled the intoxicated smells waving off of Scott. He worked gathering his feelings into a lead box shoving them into the back of his mind and heart._

_He worked Scott into a loss noodle, trailing his fingers down low his backside before Logan opened the towel and rubbed Scott's butt in a firm gesture. Once the tense spots were gone he trailed down to Scott's legs working then into relaxed state before rubbing his feet as Scott moaned and gasped from the pressures._

"_Okay. I'm going to turn you over now," Logan said in a serious tone. Scott nodded before rolling Scott onto his back. Logan stood taking the clothe from Scott to walk into the restroom and replace it with another from the ice filled sink. Logan returned placing the clothe over Scott's eyes and began to cream him up again working the tension from Scott. _

_Scott was so close to an orgasm that he whimpered as Logan's hand finished his stomach muscles and skipped his aching anatomy all together for his thighs. "Please," Scott mumbled arcing his hips. Logan glanced away… feelings of fear, lust and need flooded him but he blocked that out before his thoughts emerged, he placed a hand on the towel covering Scott rubbing slightly feeling, smelling, watching and hearing Scott release._

_Scott's skin was a red color but Logan continued his messaging rubbing the last of Scott's skin. Logan stood and went to Scott's drawers pulling sleepwear for Scott. He wiped away Scott's fluids tossing the towel toward the restroom dressing Scott gently. Logan watch as Scott sighed fully relaxed removing the clothe to see the swelling had gone down and the skin was tainted a light purple. _

"_Logan," Scott whispered his hand reaching out for Logan's to hold to his chest as Logan soothed his hair dry. Scott slept deeply after that. Logan removed himself from Scott as if he was being burned with great heat then stumbled into the restroom to shower with ice cold freezing water. He cleaned the place up and sat dressed at the desk trying very hard to focus on the papers in between glancing at a sleeping Scott._

_He finished all his work and was finally getting ready for bed at midnight when a presence in his mind being Chuck called him to the conference room. Logan walked slowly into the room hiding his thoughts and feeling glancing at Chuck. Professor Xavier was far better telepath then that saying, "I heard everything while it happened, Logan. Don't be scared…I have a mission for you. I know you Logan and you need time to relax and think…Taking care of Scott is putting a toll on you."_

_Logan winced hating to admit such a thing but Scott was getting better. It would destroy Scott if SUDDENLY he left without word…he couldn't do that. "I don't think that's wise Chuck," Logan started but Chuck said, "I'll tell him I sent you away on a mission. He'll understand that you're still part of the team and need to go out in fight or bring someone home. I have resisted the urge to send you out because Scott still needed you're help but now you need help let me help."_

_Logan was fighting a losing battle he knew that so he sighed and nodded saying, "Let me scribble a note and I'll be ready to leave in half an hour," leaving the room to pack and write a short note to Scott and Marie sliding hers under the door. _

_Logan left with a heavy heart pulling the jeep from its port leaving the motorcycle behind since Chuck had said he would be arriving with a few more students. _

_----------------  
Three Months_

_Scott rolled out of bed staring longily at Logan's empty bed. Scott ached for Logan to return he had been gone for three months on mission work for the Professor BUT he wanted Logan back. He looked away picking up the last letter Logan sent home to him._

_Hey Slim,_

_Sorry, that I missed the training session for your evaluation. I'm glad that your fine and still working hard but not to hard. I miss home especially my bed…I never thought I'd hate hotels and motels so much now. I know Chuck is keeping you updated but I won't be writing to you after this point…um…things are going to get a bit rough about where am going and I don't want anyone getting a hold of information they shouldn't. It's for your safety and the others as well. I'll be home soon._

_Logan_

_The letter had arrived about a week ago and Scott every morning along with Rogue who had been his partner or shadow for the past three months asked for any updates. There was also the fact that Scott had had an orgasm the last time he saw Logan…although Logan did leave a note saying that it was fine and he understood…that Scott shouldn't worry BUT SCOTT WAS SCOTT, so he worried._

_He showered and dressed walking down the hallways to the kitchen when Kurt teleported beside him causing Scott to go on defense about to strike but relaxed at Kurt's expression. "Morning Kurt," Scott said a smile spreading naturally across his lips. "Yes it is. I was sent to collect you for a brief meeting in the conference room," he said wrapping his arms around Scott who was replying, "I haven't had break…"_

_They ended in the conference room where a peppy Rogue waved him to his seat with a toast and fruit and OJ before his seat. "Thanks Kurt," he said scurrying off to his seat and began eating. "What's the meeting for?" Scott asked Rogue with his mouth full._

"_Something to do with Logan," Rogue said a look of worry lighting her face as her Southern accent trembled. Scott choked on his food turning to 'Ro asking, "What's wrong with Logan? Is he hurt?" 'Ro shook her head saying, "I don't know Scott the Professor didn't tell me just said to round us up in here." Kurt nodded his head as the others nodded as well…Scott wasn't hungry anymore because his stomach was knotting with worry and fear. Rogue kindly rubbed his back whispering, "Am sure if it was something that serious, the Professor wouldn't make us wait."_

_Scott nodded she was right, the Professor wasn't mean like that at all…in fact he was sure that Charles Xavier didn't have a mean bone in his body. Then the Professor wheeled into the room with a smile that eased Scott more enough so that he drinks all his OJ. "Okay, I've just been inform that Logan will be returning from his current mission with at least twenty-two new additions and we need to make preparations immediately they should be arriving tomorrow night. I'm certain with all your combine team work we will be able to get this job done in no time at all. They will need to be paired as every student here is. Hank will be needing help in the infirmary. And some shopping with be in order furniture wise," he said nodding to the boys and Kurt adding, "and clothes for the individual persons," looking at the girl including Storm. That means that Scott would help Hank in the infirmary. _

_Hank looked at Scott with a grin saying, "We should get ready for the incoming. You can meet me after you eat." Professor finished with, "I've asked the others students to help in any way since classes have been canceled. The older students will be in charge of the younger one and have agreed to make a great feast for the coming arrivals."_

_Scott smiled eating his toast happier then he had been in three months…LOGAN WAS COMING HOME!_

_Tomorrow Night_

_Scott hadn't seen Logan yet as he worked with Hank on the twenty-two arrivals which were mostly boys and teenagers. The Lost Children...Scott dubbed them as he smiled gently and talked softly to them. He got all the need information in marked files showing them were to shower and the clothes that were theirs to keep before they trooped down to the dinning hall. Hank was nice to the children that asked about his mutation._

_Scott was joking with a group of boys that their names began with Es. The noise in the dinning hall lessened as they gathered at a empty table sitting to get their dinner. Scott was smiling and glanced up locking eyes instantly with Logan who was speaking with the Professor. Logan paused to smile at Scott who blushed but nodded hello. Logan went back to talking with Chuck._

_Scott kept shooting glances at Logan taking in the different haircut and shaved face. It didn't look anything like Wolverine but was a Logan appearance. He looked away as Evan or was it Effain that was talking to him. Rogue came up to the table and all the boys stopped speaking as she tossed them each a gentle smile._

_She sat down with them as Bobby, Kitty, and Jubes followed and began meeting the new students. "Have ya talked to him yet sugar?" Rogue whispered leaning across the table so they wouldn't be overheard. Scott shook his head eating his pasta with renewed gusto. "What's with the new hair do?" she whispered glancing behind her to stare at Logan._

_Scott chuckled but kept his eyes focused on his meal. "I like it," Scott breathed hardly daring to move his lips, "makes him look more Logan instead of Wolverine which he isn't always is." Rogue turned back to stare at Scott saying, "Oh My God," loudly causing every eye in the room to zoom in on her. Scott clasped a hand over her mouth and his eyes widen from her outburst. _

"_What are you doing," Logan's gruff voice sounded behind Rogue removing Scott's hand from her skin. He looked over Scott's hand and then his face seeing no discoloration or pain. "I um I wasn't trying to be mean. I'm sorry," Scott said watching as Logan's fingers trailed his skin. "She could have hurt ya Slim," Logan said gently before glancing at a grinning Marie._

"_He isn't the only one who had been training Logan. I got some control of my power when you were gone," Marie said sweetly touching Logan's face. Logan burst into a grin and hugged her saying, "That's great Marie." Marie giggled and hugged him back saying, "Well I had help…didn't I Scott?" Logan looked at Scott who nodded numbly. _

_After dinner and pleasantries Scott walked back up to his room and showered before changing into his pajamas that fit better then it had months ago. He climbed into bed sleep catching him quickly. He was awaken by movement in the room that he jerked up into a sitting position reaching for his glasses._

_A hand stopped him and he sighed into the touch recognizing Logan's callused hands. "Logan," Scott whispered reaching out a hand to trail up an arm past a shoulder, up an neck settling on a warm cheek. Scott sighed again as Logan's voice whispered, "Scott." _

_Scott smiled pulling Logan into a hug holding on tightly before breathing into his neck and ear, "I've missed you," feeling Logan tighten his hold as well before a whispered reply came, "I missed you too." That night Logan slept in Scott's bed, each silently basking in the warmth that came from the other._

_---------_

_A Month Later_

_Logan and Scott had been sleeping in the same bed for a month but nothing else went further, they would take things slow for the other…not realizing that they were past whatever problems which each thought they had._

_It was about this time that they were sent out as the X-Men team to New York where a child of the age of eight was projecting actual machines to rampage the city and causing damage although he thought it was just a game._

_They were currently rushing people from Central Park and Scott tried to blast one of the machines head's off to shut it down permanently when suddenly another one came up behind him smacking him into the air and rolled to a stop his eyesight blacking but not before he shouted, "Rogue," lifting his hand, her fingers brushing against his taking his power…she jerked away before she could get to any of his life force. _

_Scott blacked out._

_Two days later_

_It was dark, Scott couldn't see anything. He began to panic sitting up to feel wrappings around him. He tried to force open an eyelid but the wrapping held them down. "Don't do that Slim," Logan's voice came from his side and he jerked in shock reaching out to grasp at Logan. Logan began to shush him and gently rubbed his back._

"_What's happening Logan? How long have I been out?" Scott asked keeping his voice clear of the sob that threatens to come out. Logan tighten his hold and caressed Scott's cheek saying, "Chuck and Hank are coming to explain what's happening…I don't quite understand it myself. You've been out two days Scott. God, you had me worried." Scott buried himself in Logan's arms feeling better by the second._

_They stayed in that position till the doors to the infirmary hissed open. "Scott, son, am glad you've awaken," Charles said wheeling up to the bed. Hank began to check over Scott as Logan stepped back two steps the only space he would allow to be from Scott._

"_What's happening, Professor?" Scott asked feeling Hank check over his bandage before unwrapping them. "There was some hemorrhaging in your brain Scott so Hank had to operate to stop it. While in there he found some bruised tissue which he fixed. And now Scott," Charles paused. Scott tilted his head gently running his fingers over stitches by his temple._

_He kept his eyelids sealed shut feeling Logan come closer placing a hand on his knee giving a gentle squeeze. "What's happened," Scott asked placing his hand up top Logan's twining their fingers together. "Well Scott it seems one of two possible things happened after you blacked out and Rogue took your powers. One is that you no longer have your optic blasts and the other is that you've gained control again." _

_Scott gasped squeezing his eyes shut more letting his emotions rage through him before he could think any regular thoughts. Logan leaned into Scott smelling the emotions off him in waves placing his head against Scott who leaned back. "Do you know which it is," Scott whispered feeling small again. "No, we need you to open your eyes Scott and test it," Hank said softly._

_Scott nodded but he didn't open his eyes. "It's okay Slim, take your time," Logan said his thumb rubbing Scott's hand. Scott opened his eyes…_

_-----------_

Present

Logan pulled back to breath opening his eyes to stare into baby blues that belonged to Scott. Logan smiled saying, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Scott grinned leaning up to kiss him again pulling Logan flat against him. Logan rolled them over so he could lay flat on his back before thrusting his hips roughly into Scott's.

Scott moaned opening his eyes a spark of amusement in those clear blue eyes saying, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Running his fingers into Logan's hair before kissing him fervently on Logan's swollen lips. "Yes, I do," Logan whispered catching his breath before kissing Scott again.

They made love in the clearing till they were sated.

Logan kissed Scott's shoulder pressing his body into Scott's back so they could feel every piece of skin. "You're not ready for another round are you," Scott whispered afraid to break the moment. Logan chuckled replying, "No, Slim. I think you've tired me out but I can't get enough of ya," watching Scott's skin goose bump from his wet tongue.

Scott sighed falling into sleep and better days with a mate for life. Logan grinned as he wrapped around his mate nuzzling the warm skin that was his to claim.

The End

_A/N: This is a one shot! And not I'm not that great at sex scenes yet so sorry to the people who expected a lot of slash! Oh and I have no idea why it feels or sounds like am rhythming at the end…that just happened! _


End file.
